The Orphaned Summoner Series
by Kyrie Elieson
Summary: In Spira there were others whose paths crossed with Sin, a different kind of pilgrimage begins. This is her story. Please Read and Review


The Orphaned Summoner Series  
  
Author's note: I do not own Final Fantasy nor any of it's characters. They belong to Square Soft. I'm just taking them out for a little walk. I also have no credit towards ' I'm with You'. Song lyrics are owned and copy written by Avril Lavigne and associates. This is not used for any personal gain, just my own amusement and hopefully a few others. Other characters that appear other than Square's are of my own personal fabrication and I ask that you do not use them in your own works without prior permission. I'm pretty easy going, I'll probably give it to you if you ask.   
  
Crimson skies with violet streaks blazed over the city of Bevelle. The bloom of darkening clouds over head and low, threatening rumble of thunder had citizens picking up their pace on the Highbridge to seek shelter. All save one. She was small for her age, forced to stand against the rail or be trampled, searching each face that passed her by for something familiar though she didn't know who she was looking for. Mommy said to wait. That he would come. She played with the crescent moon charm around her neck. He'd know her by her mommy's necklace.   
  
I'm standing on a bridge   
  
I'm waiting in the dark   
  
I thought that you'd be here by now   
  
There's nothing but the rain   
  
No footsteps on the ground   
  
I'm listening but there's no sound   
  
The cloud burst poured down. One by one in the largest city in Spira lights began to go out as if the whole of it turned a blind eye on the scruffy five year old girl. She sneezed, wishing she had never left the warm comforts of Rin's shop. Her stomach grumbled again in protest. She hadn't moved from the Highbridge in five days. She sat down, holding her knees, rocking slightly as she shivered. The only visible sight in the darkness was the temple of Bevelle.  
  
* Come here, baby. * Dahlia weakly held her hand out for her little girl as she laid in bed. Her beautiful long blonde hair was now stringy and clumped with sweat. Pale skin so flawless mere weeks ago, now looked blotchy and fevered. The dark haired child crept closer and laid her head upon her chest. * I want you to go to Bevelle. He may still hate me for what I've done, but he's a man of honor. He will come back for you. He must have received the letter by now. Wait for him. You're daddy will know you the moment he sets eyes on you, so long as you wear this. * She took off her necklace with great difficulty. The one the love of her life had bestowed upon her before he left for training, and placed it upon the little girl's neck.   
  
The girl had left before the Al Bhed shop owner awoke, through the window where her mommy's pyreflies hovered. It had been such a troubled journey to Bevelle. The boy who had helped her reach the city refused to go near the temple itself. Mommy said he'd be here. Where is he?  
  
* I've been waiting for you. *  
  
Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?   
  
Won't somebody come take me home   
  
It's a damn cold night   
  
Trying to figure out this life   
  
Wont you take me by the hand   
  
Take me somewhere new   
  
I don't know who you are   
  
But I... I'm with you   
  
I'm with you   
  
She turned just her head towards the voice of a little boy. He approached her from the temple and the girl didn't really notice a difference about him, though through his image she could see the temple still. " Really? " She looked both ways, just to be sure he was speaking to her, but there was no one else on the bridge. She pushed herself up to her feet. " My name's Kiri. What's yours? "  
  
*......call me Bahamut. * He stopped three feet from her, and looked down into curious brown eyes. They'd all been waiting for her, for a thousand years since they were locked in stone. Looking upon her now, she was not what he expected. * What are you doing here alone, Kiri? *  
  
" Mommy said my daddy would be here. "  
  
I'm looking for a place   
  
Searching for a face   
  
Is anybody here I know   
  
'Cause nothing's going right   
  
And everything's a mess   
  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
She was shivering already, suprising she hadn't caught her death. He held out his hand to her. * He's not coming. You can't stay here. You need to find shelter, and something to eat. Can I come with you? *  
  
Not coming? But mommy.....her stomach growled again. She reached out and took his hand. It was really warm in her tiny hand, and inside she felt better. She didn't feel so scared, so alone. Just a little, but it was better than being empty. Feeling hollowed out. Kiri blinked, a few drops of rain rolling off her lashes. Voices. There were other voices she heard, whispering to her in the darkness, like the boy who had come out to see her.   
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
  
Won't somebody come take me home   
  
It's a damn cold night   
  
Trying to figure out this life   
  
Wont you take me by the hand   
  
Take me somewhere new   
  
I don't know who you are   
  
But I... I'm with you   
  
I'm with you   
  
She didn't know what they were saying exactly. Some of it just didn't make sense. Some were calling her name. Friends. Waiting for her. Trapped somewhere. She could set them free. How?  
  
Oh why is everything so confusing   
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind   
  
Yeah yeah yeah...   
  
They walked together out of Bevelle, into the Macalania Woods. From tragity the bastard child began her journey. A pilgrimage without training, everything would be learned through necessity. An uphill battle simply to survive, not begun to save a world, but to look for where she belonged. This is her story.   
  
It's a damn cold night   
  
Trying to figure out this life   
  
Won't you take me by the hand   
  
take me somewhere new   
  
I don't know who you are   
  
But I... I'm with you   
  
I'm with you   
  
Take me by the hand   
  
Take me somewhere new   
  
I don't know who you are   
  
But I... I'm with you   
  
I'm with you   
  
Take me by the hand   
  
Take me somewhere new   
  
I don't know who you are   
  
But I... I'm with you   
  
I'm with you   
  
I'm with you... 


End file.
